New and Improved?
by guerilla sam
Summary: What if Ichika got shot in the head during his kidnapping, gets amnesia, and is now a totally different person, yet he still goes to I.S. Academy, exactly how much trouble will he get himself into. Oh and did I mention he's also part of a secret anti-terrorist organization?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an idea I had if what if Ichika was a little bit more eccentric and combat adept, this won't be a serious story. Ichika is slightly more rude and will actually tease the girls on something's but still be the clueless moron that provides the base for the series harem status**

* * *

Ichika Orimura a typical young man, except now he was chained to a wall in a warehouse with at least three bad guys who probably have guns. He was on his way home from hanging out with friends then this van pulled up some guys grabbed knocked him out and now he's here.

His captivity wouldn't last has a large mechanical hand tore the large metal door apart, who came in was a source of relief and happiness for him.

"Chifuyu-nee!" exclaimed Ichika, seeing his sister. She was in a high tech robotic suit which only females can pilot.

"Ichika, are you alright?" she asked her voice full of concern as she cut the chains of ichika.

"Yeah, I'm a little dizzy but otherwise I'm okay." Said Ichika keeping a happy tone.

"Good" she sighed in relief a small smile coming across her face "let's go."

They walked out and discovered several heavily armed men standing amongst a dozen bodies dressed similar to those who captured Ichika. The armed men wore German special forces uniforms and were armed with compact assault rifles. Thinking everything was done the group proceeded to leave as Chifuyu deactivated her I.S. and proceeded to walk with her arm around her brothers shoulder keeping him close to her.

However no one notice one of the kidnappers were still alive and currently pointing a gun at Chifuyu Orimura. No one except Ichika.

He broke from his sisters grasp surprising her as the gun shot rang out. Chifuyu saw her brother fly back with a bullet hole in his head. The Soldiers were quick to put him down and began scanning to see if any of the others wanted to try coming back from the dead. "Shit" swore one of the soldiers as Chifuyu kneeled down next to her brother shock evident on her face and tears coming to her eyes. "one of the bastards was still alive!"

"Keep scanning" said the leader "Control, VIP has been critically wounded, requesting immediate medical aid!"

* * *

**The Hospital, several hours later**

The surgery in progress light went off as the doctor exited the room. "Doctor how is he?" asked Chifuyu.

"Your brother survived the surgery no problem, he strikes me as being a very stubborn boy." Said the doctor as Chifuyu sighed in relief. "however that bullet wound has had some adverse effects on him."

"Adverse effects?" said Chifuyu getting worried again.

"Yes…well…er…he has amnesia, the bullet hit the part of the brain that was in charge of memories, we were able to fix it but he has no memory of his life up until a few minutes ago."

"He's awake?" Chifuyu surprised, most of the time when someone exits surgery it takes hours for that person to open up. Uasaully because of the anesthetic

"Yes…" said the doctor looking away awkwardly "The first thing he did was take one of the assistants hostage and began asking question on who and where he is. We were able to talk him down and move him into a room." Chifuyu went to the room the surgeon specified and saw Ichika sitting up in a hospital bed in patient clothing. She entered the room as Ichika looked at her with expression as if pondering.

"I feel like I should know you." He said bluntly, as she sat down next to his bed. This tore at her heart strings the only family member she cares about and she can't even remember her.

"I'm your sister." She said.

"oh…." he said, as an awkward silence filled the room "…so what's your name?" Chifuyu sighed she knew this answer would pop up, but she just hoped it wouldn't.

"My name is Chifuyu Orimura." She said "Your name is Ichika Orimura."

"That's what the doctors say." He laughed nervously "This is really awkward." More silence. Both seemed to be trying to figure out what to say next.

"Well I have to go. I'll tell your friends where you are so you can ask them about your life."

"Great more awkward conversations." He said sarcastically, as Chifuyu began to leave "later, lady!"

'later lady?' thought Chifuyu with a perplexed look, but continued looking 'he's like a totally different person now!'

Later in the week Ichika was formerly released from the hospital, luckily his friend Dan filled him in on what he's like despite this Ichika didn't really deviate from his new attitude. Dan also filled in their class on how Ichika can't remember a thing of his past so that made him going to school a little less awkward. Still his other friend Rin was awkward around him, it was apparently about a promise he made but does not remember, nor did she decide tell him, eventually she got over it and everyone went back to being friends.

Notable differences in Ichika include rash actions, aggressive behavior, and increased confidence. Several classmates have seen him pull off dangerous yet heroic stunts. Like jumping into a canal to get a puppy that was swept away after losing its footing on shore, jumping from a second story and delivering a pile driver onto a school bully harassing a classmate and several other things. This has left Ichika to claiming he's invincible, and for his classmates to think he actually has some claim to that statement. The bullet wound left a mark on his for head so he wears a white cloth as a head band to cover it up. Another reason Ichika has gained this attitude is due to a lack of guidance due to Chifuyu being in Germany as repayment for them aiding in his rescue, she was around to reintroduce some common sense into his head before she left but not all of it leading him to do the things he does. At least it keeps him from doing the really, really stupid things.

Ichika has also picked up Jeet Kune Do , and has excelled at since day one and advancing through any particular level in a couple of days. Then it happened he stumbled upon a secret battle.

Ichika was walking down the street, he was dressed in loose black sleeveless T-shirt and dark grey cargo pants, he heard a noise coming form an alley and against what should be better judgment went to investigate ended up seeing a guy getting a three way beat down so Ichika being the act first ask later type of guy, jumped in and swiftly dealt with the other three he round housed one and incapacitated another one with a flurry of punches and finished with a high kick to the face, one even pulled a gun on him but Ichika acting fast kicked it out of his hand caught it and used as a make shift club to knock the guy out.

"Okay did I run into…what are they called again…" said Ichika in a pondering pose before snapping as he found a conclusion. "Yakuza that's what I'm thinking of…did I run into some Yakuza members." This spurred him to check their bodies finding ammo, some hard cash, and a disk with the words phantom task on it.

"Kid drop that disk." Said the man who was just recently getting his ass kicked, the man was now pointing a hand gun at him.

"Seriously? You too now?" said Ichika with more of a confused look then a scared one "I've had more hand guns pointed at me today then in my entire life…I think…stupid freaking amnesia…"

"Just give the damn disk and forget you saw anything!" said the man

"A little late for me to be forgetting things, you should have asked a month and a half ago!" replied Ichika with a smirk. The man seemed to be put off by Ichika's attitude, without complying and having fear this boy just stared at him questionably like he did something stupid. This however gave Ichika an opening he rushed in ducked down in case of shot then kicked up knocking the gun out of that guys hand before catching it and sticking it in his face. "Now then why don't you tell me why I just kicked the ass of four grown men and why two of them pointed guns at me!"

"So your another phantom task agent then. No ordinary person could have that skill set and stay calm in this situation." spouted the man bitterly "Even if you do escape another operator will come after you."

"Sure…" said Ichika "but I don't know what 'Phantom Task' is…"

"You…wait what" said the man "Then you must be another Guardrail operator, oh thank God, I thought I was alone out here."

"Don't know what that is either…" said Ichika in a deadpanned expression. "listen up I'm just a typical…well atypical guy who saw you getting his ass handed to him thought you were getting mugged by hobo gang jumped in kicked there ass and ended up pointing a gun at you face and hearing about this 'Phantom task' and this thing called 'Guardrail' I don't' really get it. So tell me, what the hell is going on!"

"You really are just a normal citizen." Said the man in wonder

"No shit!"

"Yet you bested three phantom task agents in hand to hand combat and managed to disarm me and pointing my own weapon at me, all without showing the slightest hint of fear."

"Yeah" said Ichika "I'm kind of messed up in the head at the moment. So you'd have to show me something pretty messed up for me to even flinch!" he said this with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Okay…" said the man question the mental status of the teenager in front of him "Well I'll make you a deal if you come with me to my groups safe house and handover the disk, I'll explain everything." Now most people would not go with a stranger, let alone one that was pointing a gun at them, Ichika however…

"Deal" said Ichika, they began walking.

"Hey, can I have my gun back?"

"Not until I know you want pull another one on me" Said ichika, however that doesn't mean that he isn't smarter than he seems at first glance.

Later they reached a secluded behind a construction zone area with a lone unmarked white van in the middle the man walked up and knocked on the back door with Ichika all of a sudden the doors burst open a and a silenced shotgun pointed and shot Ichika who just barely dodged "Hell of a way to greet someone." He said dryly. While pointing the gun he acquired at the back of the van

"Ira, stop he's with me!" yelled the man before a another shot could be fired.

"Really?" came a females voice, in the back of the Van was a what looked like a nineteen year old girl with long blonde hair that seemed like it was that length because she never found the time to cut it despite that it was groomed nicely, she was wearing a tank top and loose shorts. "Sorry about that, when I saw Fred come here with a unknown person holding a gun I thought that meant trouble."

"So are you guys like some top secret black ops group or something?" asked Ichika with a slight amount of interest in his voice.

"Yes, well sort of." said the man now identified as Fred "We are an underground organization dating back to the Vietnam war, we call ourselves Guardrail we keep the world form derailing under the table, we're practically ghost only a handful of high ranking officials in any government know we exist."

"Cool" said Ichika plainly.

"Yes, very." said Fred "But for the past fifty years or so we've been fighting a group called Phantom Task."

"That sounds like name they just pulled out to sound cool." Said Ichika dryly.

"My thoughts exactly, but we're getting off topic." Said Fred "We don't know what the exact goals are of this group however they seem to aiming for high up government positions to influence the countries decisions."

"That sounds cool! Can I join?" Said Ichika.

"Hold on there kid" said Ira "listen this may sound cool and all but this job is dangerous people can go someplace and never be heard from again, this isn't a game. We probably already told you more than we should."

"Actually Ira I saw him take down three phantom task agents that was about to finish me off with his bare hands, he didn't even show fear when one of them pulled a gun on him." Said Fred "You know, someone with your skills could actually help us a lot."

"Fred, are you kidding me? He's like eleven years old!" Protested Ira.

"So you were nine when you joined Guardrail." Countered Fred.

"That's because I was an orphaned computer genius!"

"So this kid is a combat specialist." Before the argument could continue several shot were fired at them, figures wearing dark colored trench coats were rushing at them. "Well they sure found us damn quick." Ira tossed Fred an MP5 and the trio began firing, to the two operators surprise Ichika had precision shooting like he used a gun his entire life, another thing they noticed as that when the battle was done he wasn't traumatized like normal eleven year old.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or terrified" said Ira a bit stunned.

"Damn kid where did you learn to shoot like that?" said Fred obviously impressed.

"Just now." Ichika replied as if it was normal

"Well, then how about we talk about your future with Guardrail."

And that's how it started Ichika got into the back of the van and was taken to the Guradrails Japanese base of operations which was a two story office building with a high tech command post in the basement. Ichika was tested on several courses and combat capabilities which he passed without a problem. From then on every once in awhile he would get called up on missions paired up with Fred or some other operator. His class mates never suspected a thing.

Four years later, Chifuyu returned and though they tried to do things together it was difficult to ignore the fact that they felt like strangers to each other. Ichika hid his best to hide is new job from her and ever returned home he just said his work had irregular work hours. Which Chifuyu seemingly bought but she was still suspicious. Now Ichika was on final mission before his life would change again and this time he would drag the whole world with him.

Ichika now fifteen was running in to an empty construction the workers were all gone due to some legal issues, in reality Phantom Task orchestrated the shut down for a limited time so one of their agents could slip in and set up a bomb.

"Ichika do you read me." Said Ira she was on ops for this mission, and relayed mission critical information as they come up.

"Yeah I read you." said Ichika into his ear piece. He hasn't really changed his clothing style, he was still wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and dark grey cargo pants. He also cut his hair and it now resembles a messy crew cut. He was armed with a Cz-75. You may wonder why he would be using cold war era weaponry if its 20XX and he's part of secret organization with international connections. Well because these guns remain some of the most reliable weapons today despite being decades old.

"Our over watch team has confirmed that the enemy agent has set up a bomb on the top of the construction zone"

"Good, our recon unit has confirmed that the agent has deployed a large bomb at the top of this construction zone…oh and the elevators are out."

"Perfect." Said Ichika dryly looking at the fifteen plus story unfinished building "Wouldn't they put the bomb at the bottom of the building?"

"They don't want to blow it up they want to scare the I.S. Academy, if a bomb goes off here then the Academy will hire more guards, guards the phantom task has placed to take those positions. Which they used this building as place to spy on the academy after they buy the contract off the current owner who will no doubt halt it because of the bombing."

"They put a lot of effort into this plan didn't they" said Ichika with a sigh. "Well let's get to work."

"Good luck" said Ira

"I don't need luck because I'm invincible!" said Ichika ran into the building, he knew Ira was rolling her eyes on the other end of the com link, everything was quiet the firs fourteen floors but as he got to the last floor before the top a bullet flew past making Ichika duck back into the stairwell.

"So Guardrail did find out about this but, I wouldn't have thought they send some kid though." Said the agent he had desert eagle for a gun. Instead of replying Ichika swung around the corner and fired off a shot the agent began running, Ichika did similar. They were running twenty feet from each other firing off rounds trying to get a shot in on the other. Ichika counted based on the rounds he fired that they both had one bullet left so he stopped suddenly and began bobbing and weaving towards the agent using the his rather impressive agility. The agent was about to shoot but he jumped and round housed the gun out of his hand while simultaneously delivering a point blank headshot. After he made sure the agent was dead, he ran to the top floor which was the current roof and ran to the bomb and quickly disarmed the bomb thanks to his Guardrail operator training. Ichika sat down with a sigh of relief noticing the timer was on the last second.

"I feel like some sort of action movie hero." Said Ichika as he sat and for the first time noticing the I.S. academy about a mile off shore it's gleaming it was a breath taking view "oh god, my eyes!"

"Ichika what's wrong?" asked Ira in a concerned voice.

"The damn sun is reflecting of the I.S. academy and it's burning my eye balls!"

Ira sighed at the operators antics "Anyways the cleanup crew has arrived. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No, I don't think so." Said Ichika now facing away from the academy.

"Isn't today the day for the high school placement exam?"

"oh, yeah." said Ichika remembering "So?"

"Isn't it in the building on the other side of town?" said Ira hoping Ichika would pick up on it.

"Sounds about right."

"Don't you have to take a test there that starts in fifteen minutes." Said Ira, during the years Chifuyu was gone Ira has unofficially filled that big sister role in Ichika's life. Like making sure he was eating right , and that he woke up on time and helping him home when he'd occasionally fall asleep in the HQ after a night mission.

"Yea…wait...OH SHIT" said Ichika finally realizing how screwed he might be and took off running.

"Let's see your _invincibility_ after this." Said Ira stressing the word

"Oh very funny, how much you want me to bet I'll make it?"

"Ten bucks." said Ira knowingly using the American currency system.

"You're on" said Ichika passing the cleanup crew and tossing them his weapons, because showing up at a test center with guns seems like a bad idea. Ichika made at the last second signed in and went to go to his testing room he got lost and ended up in the I.S. room, and we all know how that song and dance goes.

* * *

**Days later**

Ichika was in his houses living room looking at the TV doing a report on…you guessed it…him.

_"Ichika Orimura is the first man to pilot an I.S. in the world" _said the reporter who was currently standing in front of his house. _"the I.S. was thought to have to be piloted only by women, how this young man was able to do it remains a mystery."_

"Come on" groaned Ichika as he changed through channels looking for something not about him. "are you kidding me can't something tell me a middle eastern civil war? A riot? Hell, I'd even settle for stock exchange rates."

_"We have just learned that Ichika Orimura will in fact be attending I.S. academy this spring as a first year. He would be the first male to set foot there since the schools completion "_

"Oh come on who decided that? Who?" said Ichika clamping his head in frustration.

"I did." Said the voice of his sister walking up and putting down a bag of something and a large book. "This your uniform, and handbook."

"And why did you enroll me?" asked Ichika, eye twitching a bit.

"What, are you saying you wouldn't want to go a school where you're the only male for a three kilometers in any direction." Said Chifuyu with a joking tone "I would think that would be any guy your age biggest dream."

"If I'm the only guy there then where the hell am I going to go to the bathroom?" argued Ichika.

"That's what your worried about?" asked Chifuyu with an incredulous look "well the alternative of you going is probably get turned into a lab rat."

"So I'll just kick their ass and escape." Said Ichika confidently, before the argument could continue ant farther Ichika's phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Ichika!"_ it was Ira.

"Hey Ira!" said Ichika happily, Chifuyu eyes widened at the fact he said a girl's name.

_"Listen, I think you should go the academy."_

"What seriously!?" asked Ichika kind of annoyed.

_"Listen, Guardrail has wanted to get an agent inside that place for awhile in case of a Phantom task attack but has fell short, you can however go in there and protect the place form anything they might pull. Just think of it as a long term mission"_

"Alright, fine" said Ichika exasperatedly as the line disconnected. "Okay, I'll go."

Chifuyu was surprised and somewhat jealous that this girl Ira had more pull over her brother than she did. But nonetheless satisfied that it turned out like that.

* * *

**A Month later**

The class was assembled the teacher was giving her welcome speech and introduced herself as Maya Yamada however the class remained silent and was instead focused on the sole male in the room, who was sleeping in front of the room. The teacher began to take role and arrived at the sleeping student.

"Ichika Orimura." she said with smile

No response.

"Orimura." Said the teacher again. "it's time to wake up and give your introduction"

Still no response

The teacher was about reach out and shake him but a voice stopped her.

"Miss Yamada, wait!" it was Chifuyu Orimura the head teacher of the class, she had a look one her face as if Maya was dealing with a bomb.

"Oh Miss Orimura." Said Yamada as she greeted the teacher "I was just about to wake Mr Orimura up because it's his turn for introductions." The class began muttering about similarities in the teacher and students names.

"You might actually want to be careful about doing that." Said Chifuyu cautiously approaching the sleeping boy "This idiot occasionally has reflexive defense system as he sleep."

"Reflexive defense system?" questioned Yamada a bit confused.

"Just watch." Chifuyu swung down the attendance book at sleeping boys head but it never made. Ichika unconsciously stopped it with his hand, earning a gasp of surprise from the class. "See, if you touched him while he was sleeping, he might have broken your arm."

Ichika yawned himself awake still clamping the attendence book. "Good morning Chifuyu."

"It's Miss Orimura when we're at school idiot." She said while taking the attendance book from his hand.

"School?" he then looked around, finally noticing where he was "Crap, that wasn't a dream."

The class just sweat dropped at this.

"Yes no hurry up and give your introduction" said Chifuyu sighing at her brothers antics.

"Right" said Ichika standing up in front of the class "Okay my name his Ichika Orimura, and I have amnesia so if I met any of you before and forgot about it, sorry in advance." The class seemed a little shocked at it

"That's the best you could come up with?" asked Chifuyu in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry, I my brain isn't working because I woke up a few seconds ago." Said Ichika but his tone lacked an real apologetic notion.

"And what's with your uniform." This drew the whole class's attention to him. Ichika instead of wearing the full I.S. uniform just had the jacket over his usual attire. It was also unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up above the elbows.

"It's more comfortable like this." Defended Ichika "anyways the handbook only said I needed to wear the jacket in some manner. So it's fine."

'this is going to be a long year' Chifuyu thought with a sigh

* * *

**And this is my idea of different sort of ichika, what if he wasn't such a 'gentlemen' and a bit more well crazy. **


	2. Because I can

**So I officially turned nineteen yesterday. Yeah good for me, first birthday away from home due to college and all that other stuff.**

* * *

"So I apparently knew you before I got shot in the head?" asked Ichika looking at his supposed childhood friend Houki Shinonono.

"Yes, we even went to the same dojo." Said Houki looking at Ichika with a serious face, but on the inside she was pleading that he would remember.

"Well I am getting a familiar feel off of you…your hair maybe?" said Ichika looking at her with an inquisitive stare. Trying hard to remember "But I don't really remember."

"It's fine" Houki sighed sadly "So how did you get shot in the head anyways?"

"Funny story, apparently during the second Mondo grosso I got kidnapped which as you can guess I have no memory of." Said Ichika in carefree attitude "and then Chifuyu apparently broke in with an I.S. and a German special ops team and right when everything seemed fine one of the bad guys were still alive and I ended up taking a bullet for my sister…in the head." Ichika moved up the white cloth around his head to show her the scar which she cringed a bit at the sight. "Apparently there was no exit wound for whatever reason…the guy was probably using some cheap ass ammo…so that messed things up a lot more than it normally would." Finished Ichika putting his headband back down. He never lost his smile while explaining it.

"You seem to have explained that easily" commented Houki.

"Yeah, apparently I react differently to things then other people." Said Ichika. "I asked a psychologist about it and they said that since the place I got shot in was both the memory and emotion center so I'm a little messed up in several areas." then he noticed something in the distance.

"So basically you're a new person now?" asked Houki with another sigh.

"Yep." Said Ichika making his way towards the rail "Now, if you'd excuse I see someone I know." climbed over the rail.

"Ichika what are you doing?" asked Houki getting worried.

"Don't worry" said Ichika with that grin of his before shouting "I'm invincible!" and he jumped from the roof… of a four story building into the tree line below.

"ICHIKA!" screamed Houki running to the railing but she couldn't see where he landed, if he landed.

Houki frantically ran to class as the bell rang and opened the door "Ichika just jumped off the roof!" she yelled.

"What!?" yelled Maya, worried. The class had horrified or shock looks, while Chifuyu just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Oh no did the stress get to him already?"

"Let me guess that idiot yelled 'I'm invincible' before jumping." Said Chifuyu not to worried.

"Ye..yeah" stuttered Houki confused as to why Chifuyu was so calm.

"Then I wouldn't worry about it" said Chifuyu with another sigh "That idiot is always doing stupid things like that, so he'll be fine."

* * *

**With the specified idiot**

Ichika was making his way towards a girl, a second year student. She had snow white hair and cold blue eyes along with a particularly nice figure was carrying a bokuto with her. "Hey, Yuki!" he greeted only to be met with a round house kick which he blocked.

"So you did actually come here." She said with neutral tone.

"Good to see you to!" said Ichika with his grin "So are you done giving me a free show of your panties?" the girl blushed and quickly lowered her leg.

"Dumbass…" she muttered as she embarrassingly looked away.

"Well anyways I didn't want to come here at first but then my 'job' called and told me to come here." Said Ichika dejectedly.

"Figures, you'd be here on your secret agent business" said Yuki, her face not really showing an expression.

"Yeah…" said Ichika. "I mean come on I'm just a normal fifteen year old, can't I go to school for a normal reason?" Yuki isn't a part of Guardrail, she's just a normal girl who walked in on Ichika as he assassinated a Phantom Task agent carrying vital intel, luckily he was able to explain before she panicked and fled, but then had to bring her to base to be sworn to secrecy, since then they have met up occasionally on accident because they have issues with delinquents attacking them. They were no problem however because Ichika is a combat adept and Yuki well she won both a kendo and a kickboxing tournament simultaneously, two years ago.

"I don't think you qualify as being normal." Said Yuki. "How did you find me anyways."

"Well I was on the roof reuniting with an apparent childhood friend saw you and decided to say hi." Said Ichika without losing his carefree expression.

"You jumped off the roof, didn't you?" said Yuki suspicious.

"Yep." Said Ichika still with a casual smile.

"I seriously can't believe you are still alive…" she said looking at him with an incredulous stare.

"It's because I'm invincible!" said Ichika followed by a laugh.

"You're a dumbass!" retorted Yuki. Ichika just kept laughing

"Well I should probably get back to class" said Ichika when he was done laughing "Good seeing you." And ran off.

Yuki watched is receding form and small smile came to her lips "Geez, you don't change do you." In truth Yuki really admires Ichika for his ability to shrug off just about anything whether it be injury or a bad experience he'll just shrug it off and keep going.

* * *

**The classroom**

"Ha, ha, sorry I'm late" said Ichika walking in while laughing nervously. Chifuyu hit him over the head with the attendance book but he showed no sign of feeling any pain. "ouch…" he said flatly as if not feeling the pain and saying it more as if it was the correct response to the situation.

"You're head is as hard as ever…" Chifuyu muttered to herself "And why are you late idiot?"

"Well I saw someone I knew, went to say hi, and lost track of time." Chifuyu whacked him over the head again but his expression did not change.

"Just go sit down." Said Chifuyu in scolding tone.

"On it teacher." and did as he was told the rest of class was uneventful except that Ichika had no idea what anybody was talking about…

"Okay does anyone have any questions?" asked Maya seeing his expression.

'What am I reading another language!?' shouted Ichika mentally, with a frustrated look on his face.

"Do you have any questions Orimura?" asked Maya in a cheerful voice.

"Well…" said Ichika

"Feel free to ask me anything." said Yamada "I am your teacher after all."

"Miss Yamada…" said ichika not sure how he should phrase this.

"Yes Orimura, what is it?" said the teacher expectantly.

"I don't understand any of this…" he said lowering his head dejectedly.

"What!?" she looked concern "Is there anyone else who doesn't get anything we covered so far?" the class remained silent.

"Orimura." said Chifuyu in her ever serious tone "Did you read the reference manual that I gave you?"

"Was it that really big one?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"That's right, didn't it say required reading on it?"

"Yeah well funny story there." said Ichika getting into a somewhat serious tone "You see I was reading it while I was walking home from a fast food restaurant…this was around the time you were gone, probably setting up stuff here or something… and then this guy tried to mug me with a single-shot shotgun, so I threw the book at him as a distraction making him fire his only shot in defense, which I then rushed in and knocked him out, but the book got destroyed in the shotgun blast so I threw it away."

The class looked at him with an expression of awe and disbelief, what he didn't tell them that it was a Phantom task hit man, since he found out he was guardrail agent and tried to kill him in revenge to killing his partner. And that instead of an uppercut it was a point blank head shot.

'He doesn't seem to be lying…Ichika just what do you get yourself into when I'm gone?' Thought Chifuyu studying the oddball student. And finally sighed "Alright I'll issue you another one, but I want it read by the end of the week."

"No promises."

Everything after that was uneventful up until homeroom break, where he was about to sleep again a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked up. She wore a long skirt variant skirt of the I.S. academy uniform. She seemed to be of Caucasian descent possibly European.

"May I have a moment of your time?" she asked in seemingly polite British accented voice.

"Huh?" was Ichika's intelligent answer.

"What kind of response is that?" she seemed offended for some reason "You should be honored that I bothered speaking with you at all and behave in a more appropriate manner."

"I don't even know who you are." Protested Ichika with a deadpanned look.

"*gasp* You don't know who I am" she said even more offended then before "I'm Cecilia Alcott England's representative candidate."

"okay…" said Ichika "I don't know, or care what that is." Several of the girls listening in face faulted.

"What!?" Cecilia said in an outraged "How could you not know that before coming here? I hope not all men from this country are so uneducated, though you can't expect much form an island nation"

"England is an island too…" Deadpanned Ichika.

"What? You dare compare my country to this place as if they were on the same level?" Cecilia was outraged now.

"Of course not." Said Ichika before going to a smirk "Japan has better food."

"Why you…" but before Cecilia could say anything else the bell rang. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back." The rest of class was uneventful Cecilia did not come back, and Ichika got his room number, room 1025.

* * *

**Staff office**

Chifuyu sat down with a heavy sigh, as she began sorting through the documents. "Wow, that was an interesting first day." Said Yamada as cheerful as ever. "Your brother is really something."

"Yeah… I guess he is…" Chifuyu seemed troubled by something.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Yamada with a hint of concern for her coworker.

"It's just honestly, I don't know him that well." Said Chifuyu putting a hand to her forehead, Yamada looked at her confused. "Ever since he got amnesia those four years ago he's change, and me being gone for three of those years, we're almost like strangers to each other now. I didn't even know about that mugging." Chifuyu had a hint of sadness, but no visible signs were seen.

"Well maybe you could use time here to rebuild your relationship." Suggested Maya.

"I can't show favoritism on the job." Said Chifuyu "Even if it's my brother."

"How about you try during your vacations." Said Maya "I'm sure if you spend some time with him you'll be able to do it."

"I'll think about it." said Chifuyu "Thanks Yamada." Yamada just smiled.

* * *

**Room 1025**

Ichika sighed right now he had a look that could be defined as an annoyed 'Seriously?' look. he was facing away from his supposed childhood friend Houki who only had a towel covering her body she was currently looking the piece of paper that Ichika used to get here. Now this situation is by no means his fault. Ichika walked in saw the room was empty then this girl comes out of the shower knowing there was someone out here. Though in all fairness she was probably expecting another girl. So figuring out that an anime cliché was going to happen he handed her the paper showing which room to go to and turned away from her before anyone started shouting.

"S…so." Said Houki awkwardly "this means we'll be living here…together."

"Looks like it." said Ichika still looking away from her "So are you going to get dressed your do you like standing in wet towel in front of a guy."

"IDIOT!" Houki yelled her face blushing "Just get out so, I can get dressed!"

"Fine." said Ichika casually leaving and shutting the door behind him. After a few seconds Houki opened the door and allowed him to come back in. "So hello again my name is Ichika Orimura and I will be rooming with you for the time being." he said this like nothing happened a few seconds ago. Luckily Houki was willing to forget too.

"Yeah I guess you will." Said Houki as she began to pick up her bag. Then she stopped something as something occurred to her "Hey…did you choose to room with me on purpose…is this part of some plan you had!?"

"Are you an idiot?" asked Ichika bluntly, this seemed to tick Houki off "I don't know what kind of delusion just went through your head but-" he was cut off as Houki charged at him with a bokuto she swung and passed him. However when she was on the other side of hi she was missing her bokuto and Ichika was not giving some sort of noise indicating pain.

"Wha-" she said as she turned around and saw Ichika examining the bokuto like he was just handed it and not inexplicably taken from her hands.

"So is this made of hardwood?" he asked casually.

"how did you…?" asked Houki a bit stunned.

"Take this?" Ichika finished for her "just something I picked up at my job, comes in handy on occasion." Houki looked like she wanted to say something else but couldn't find the words for it "Well I'm tired, good night Houki." Ichika casually tossed her the bokuto and walked to the nearest bed before jumping onto it and at impossibly fast rate fell asleep leaving Houki standing there dumbfounded.

'Ichika why have you changed so much?'

* * *

**The Next day**

Ichika and Houki were sitting next to each other eating breakfast, why Ichika did not know. All he did was grab his food ignore the stares and whispers of the girls around him and sat down Houki followed suit. She was also taking quick glances at him, probably from the skill he showed last night. "You know if keep looking at me everyone is going to think something weird happened." Ichika said with a smirk, Houki blushed at this and looked away.

"Li…like it ever would" stuttered Houki still red faced.

"Is this spot taken?" Said a voice in cool demeanor.

"Hey Yuki." Greeted Ichika in a friendly manner "And no it's not." Yuki sat down on the other side of Ichika.

"Ichika…" said Houki a bit tense "Who is this?"

"This is Yuki I met her when I got surrounded by crap load of delinquents because I pissed them off for some reason, and well a massive fight broke out and as I fought my way through the group I found her and I guess we somehow knew that we weren't enemies to each other teamed up and proceeded to kick the ass of every delinquent there. Well after that we took a breather talked a bit and became…friends I guess?"

"Something like that" said Yuki knowing that wasn't how they really met, but she went along with it knowing the truth needed to be kept secret. "Anyways what dorm are you staying in."

"Why do you want to know that!?" asked Houki red faced.

"I know why" said Ichika smirking with devious glint in his eye.

"You do?" asked both girls incredulously.

"Yep" said Ichika "it's because you want to find me to have s-" before he could finish both girls went red faced and threw a punch at him which he caught them both. "what I was going to say somebody to talk to, I don't what kind thought went through your head but you two must have dirty minds."

"You know that's not what you wanted us to think!" said Houki blushing, Ichika just have laughed in response. Yuki just sighed as she lowered her fist

"You would think I would be use to your sense of humor by now." She said

"It's funnier if you're not." said Ichika smirking "Anyways I'm in 1025."

"Good to know" she said "By the way I'm the kendo club captain so if you need to find me after class that would be a good place to start."

"Wait, you're the kendo club captain?" asked Houki surprised. "I have been wanting to join the kendo club but didn't know who to ask."

"What are your qualifications?"

"I won the national championship last year." Said Houki proudly

"what a coincidence I won it two years ago" said Yuki

"and the kickboxing tournament" added Ichika. They took place at the same time Yuki just finished her opponents off so quickly she was able to alternate between the two easily.

"That reminds me why weren't you there?" said Yuki turning an accusing stare "I'm pretty sure I invited you."

"I was doing something for my job." Said Ichika scratching his cheek.

"I see." Said Yuki knowing the meaning behind that.

"Why don't join the kendo club to Ichika? we use to be in same dojo when we were kids." Said Houki with a hopeful look

"I was?" asked Ichika. "Well anyways I don't feel like it."

"Why not?" complained Houki.

"It's fine" said Yuki "It's probably better if you don't."

"Why is that?" asked Houki.

"This guy defeated me in one strike when I challenged him." Said Yuki "this was after I won the tournament, he managed to break my bokuto with sheer force and knock me out."

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Said Ichika scratching the back of his head

"Says you." Said Yuki in a calm tone but had some pent up aggression behind it. The rest of breakfast went with them eating in silence. Before Chifuyu came in and told all of them to hurry up. Ichika in an impressive display of speed ate his food quickly and left to class.

"Now we will decide the class representative by a class vote. The class represnative will participate in representative tournaments, attend student council meetings and committee meetings. Essentially they are your class leader" said Chifuyu "I will now take nominations."

"I nominate Orimura!" said a girl

"Huh?" said Ichika looking in that girls direction

"I do as well!" said another

"I refuse!" stated Ichika. "Sounds like too much of a pain in the ass!"

"Once nominated the person can't refuse." Said Chifuyu

"I can't accept this!" yelled Cecilia standing up "This type of selection is unacceptable, just nominating someone because they are a rare breed."

"Well why don't you do it?" asked Ichika seeing a way out.

"Very well, I shall!" she I said "I Cecilia Alcott, nominate myself for the position of class representative."

"Good for you." Said Ichika flatly before turning to Chifuyu. "I vote for her."

"I'm glad you see reason." Said Cecilia "After all having someone as weak as yourself represent us would bring shame onto everyone here."

Now this situation ticked Ichika off, he is a part of shadow organization fighting another shadow organization, he dodges bullets on an at the very least bi-weekly basis, he is proficient in several forms of combat, he can and has killed someone with his bare hands, and he doesn't get any thanks for it due to the nature of his job. So the least everyone could do is not call him weak.

"Well I don't see you having done anything worth mentioning!" Retorted Ichika

"How dare you!" said Cecilia offended "I defeated the test proctor in the entrance exam!"

"So did I." said Ichika flatly

"Come again?" asked Cecilia stunned.

"Yeah, it wasn't really a fight though" said Ichika "More that she charged in and my reflexes then kicked in and ended up throwing her into a wall where she got stuck." Yamada looked away ashamed, as she was one who tested Ichika. Not that he recgonized her as the pilot though.

"I heard I was the only one" Said Ceclia as this was a major blow to her ego.

"Maybe you were too busy praising yourself and didn't listen to any one around you, as you probably do most of the time." Sniped Ichika. which enraged Cecilia to no end

"You dare insult my pride? This calls for a duel!" She said pointing her finger at him.

"Bring it!" said Ichika but then something occurred to him. "how much handicap will there be."

"Oh, already asking me for a favor?" said Cecilia.

"I meant from me for you" said Ichika in a serious tone. At this the whole class broke out laughing.

"Orimura, you're so funny!" said one, Ichika looked around confused.

"Yeah everyone knows that a women is stronger than a man!" said another. Ichika just shook his head in frustration. What he said next surprised everyone.

"Okay to show you just how wrong that statement was, how about I fight you without an I.S.!?"

The whole class went deathly silent at this. They could have kept on laughing but that look in is eyes said he was dead serious about this.

* * *

**Yes I know, all my other I.S. stories revolve around Ichika defeating an I.S. without using one himself. But this would probably be one of the only times he will do it, Ichika will get his own I.S. it won't be Byakushki it will be more of a custom thing which I probably shouldn't attempt with my description abilities but never the less I think it suits him more.**


	3. Because I'm awesome

**So if any of you pay attention to the chapter titles (which I just figured out how to do) of the previous chapter and this one you may think they do not make sense. Well the thing I'm going for the chapter titles are from Ichika's point of view on why he does the things he does during that specific chapter.**

* * *

"Ichika are you crazy!?" asked Houki, walking after Ichika as they headed back to their dorm.

"I have been referred to as such, yes." Said Ichika "But not this time."

"No one has been able to defeat an I.S. without another I.S., these things can take out entire armies! It's impossible for you to defeat one! Especially a third generation."

"Is that the ability of the machine or the ability of the pilot?" questioned Ichika, his face had look of confidence.

"It's the- wait what are you getting at?" asked Houki confused at the question.

"I have this belief that with the right tools and right amount of skill anything is possible" said Ichika taking out his phone "Skills I'm pretty confident in, and the tools…" he began dialing a number in. "Hey Ira." Said Ichika greeting his co-worker and friend.

_"Ichika!"_ said Ira happy to hear from him _"How are you doing at the I.S. Academy?"_

"Pretty good." Responded Ichika "But hey listen, you know how the guys in the lab wanted to test out our gear against an I.S.?"

_"*sigh* what did you do?"_

"Oh come on! How come that's the first thing that comes to your mind!?" asked Ichika slightly offended.

_"Because I know you!"_ Yelled Ira. Ichika pulled the phone away from his ear due to the volume.

Ichika sighed as he relented "Fine I may have provoked England's representative cadet to far which resulted in her challenging me to a duel." said Ichika "Then a few other things happened and I ended up getting provoked and claimed that I could defeat her without an I.S."

_"For crying out loud Ichika! It's only your second day there!"_ scolded Ira before calming down _"Fine what do you need?"_

"That's what I was looking for." Said Ichika happily "Well I need the fold out shield, a Barrett M82 , with ten mags of explosive rounds, outfitted with an ACOG scope and front grip instead of a bipod…oh and can I also get the Arc blade?"

_"Would you like a rocket launcher with that?"_ asked Ira rhetorically.

"Can I?" asked Ichika hopefully.

_"No!"_ said Ira _"and as for the other stuff it should arrive in three days."_

"That was easy." Said Ichika surprised at how fast that went through.

_"It helps when the detachment commander is listening in on this"_ said Ira _"he thinks this is great way to field test the new gear, especially since we've received word that phantom task has successfully managed to steal at least two I.S. cores."_ Guardrail has people all over the world and usually operate autonomously of central command which only the detachment commander knows the location of. The detachment commander is the leader of the group of Guardrail operators in the country and has the final say on all decisions such as recruitment and missions.

"Shit, that's not good."

_"No it's not" _said Ira _"Anyways like I said your gear should be there in three days. Don't do anything stupid."_

"Oh come on it's me." Said Ichika.

_"That's why I'm worried in the first place!"_ yelled Ira who then hung up.

"Well that problem is taken care of." said Ichika happily, as he put his phone away.

"Who's Ira?" asked Houki a bit tense.

"What, are you jealous or something?" said Ichika teasingly.

"A-as if!" stuttered Houki red faced. Ichika laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm just kidding, she's a person at the place I work." Said Ichika.

"Wait work, but you're here. How can you work while in this school?"

"Well they're still paying me, so I still work for them" said Ichika plainly.

"What are you, a mercenary?" asked Houki curious on how he phrased it.

"More of a hit man really." said Ichika plainly as he unlocked their door and walked inside.

"What!?" exclaimed Houki.

"Kidding." Sad Ichika "Geez lady you need to learn how to take a joke." In truth that is actually a pretty accurate description of his job.

"What kind of joke is that!?"

"My kind."

The night went on like this, with Houki questioning Ichika about his past and him making some sort of smartass joke. As the days passed leading up to the match Ichika had an easy going feel about him, this made the other girls curious of him. He didn't give any hints and instead sat in front of the class with a confident grin.

Ichika and Houki were back in their room, it was the night before the match, and there were two crates that look like they came out of military warehouse next to them "Alright it looks like my stuff got here!" said Ichika excitedly "let see what we got here" he first opened the long rectangular one "Niiiiiice" inside was the Barrett M82 a semi-automatic anti material rifle chambered for the .50(12.7x99mm) round. This one has been modified to go with other specifications.

He closed it and moved to the other crate which was in a more of a cubed shape, he opened it up and took out a sheathed knife around fourteen inches long. He slightly pulled out the 14 inch single edge Arc blade revealing a gray silvery blade. The knife is called and arc blade because it conducts an electrical current similar to an arc welder through a tungsten carbide blade, it is effective against both metal and can short circuit electronics if they are hit in the right spot. He also took out a rectangular object and attached it to his fore arm. He made gesture with his hand and a shield folded out. It was able to cover his whole body if he positioned himself correctly.

"CQC, check" he put it back in the box while observing the rest of the contents. Ichika picked up his phone and dialed a number with a grin on his face "Ira! You are awesome has anyone ever told you that!?"

_"Not as much as people probably should."_ Said Ira with a hint of pride _"I take it you got your gear."_

"You know it!" said Ichika "Oh man I am actually looking forward to the match tomorrow." Ira laughed at his attitude, he was like a little kid on Christmas.

_"Okay… easy boy"_ said Ira _"You remember how to use all that equipment, right?"_

"Of course."

_"Alright call me after the fight to tell me how it goes."_

"Will do." Said Ichika

_"Good luck."_ With that Ira hung up, Houki was watching the whole thing with surprise and confusion but chose not to press the topic in case Ichika decided to crack another joke.

* * *

**The Next day**

The class was gathered in the bleachers, anxious to watch the fight between the representative cadet and the brave/stupid/crazy male student. The aforementioned student was currently in the launch bay. Chifuyu and Houki were watching Ichika put on his gear. "Ichika, where did you get all this stuff?" asked Chifuyu

"From my work place." He replied not looking away from his task.

"He called someone named Ira and then these things appeared in our dorm." Said Houki

"Did you say Ira?" asked Chifuyu with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah." Said Houki, kind of surprised at the normally stoic teachers reaction. "Do you know her?"

"Not personally." Said Chifuyu "but she was the one to convince Ichika to come here when he was hesitant at first." Both females wondered about the woman who had so much sway over Ichika.

"Alright" said Ichika as he finished putting on his ammo pouches There were five of them all attached to his belt, each one holding two magazines. He didn't look to much different aside from the military grade gear on him. He looked like he usually did with a loose black tank top and dark grey cargo pants "Alright let's do this thing!"

"Even if you have this gear your still out matched." said Chifuyu hiding her worry by instead berating him, which he took no heed to "You don't even know the capabilities of her I.S.."

"Ohhhh, yes I do." Said Ichika, in a confident manner

"What?" said Chifuyu as she and Houki looked at him in a confused manner. "How?"

* * *

**Flashback**

"There is no way you can beat me, do you understand?" said Cecilia to Ichika they were in the classroom during free period the day after the challenge was issued.

"Oh really, and why is that?" asked Ichika in a bored tone

"Because my I.S. the Blue Tears is third generation I.S. it far surpasses anything before it." She gloated.

"Oh really and tell me what makes your 'Blue Tears' so special?" Ichika was getting a bit irritated.

"Well for starters I have a Mk. III medium range laser rifle, which I am skilled at using it also has bits which I can control remotely to overwhelm and an opponent and if you were to get pass all that and think you've won there are two hidden heat seeking missile pods. And if that fails I have and interceptor combat knife to fight with."

"I see, you gave me a lot to think about." said Ichika sarcastically "how about I think over my choice to fight you and see where that leaves me."

"Well I'm glad someone as foolish as you can see reason." Said Cecilia with a satisfied smile and turned to leave.

"Hey Cecilia." called Ichika after she walked few steps

"Yes?" she asked expectantly as she turned

"I lied."

"Why you!" growled Cecilia.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Ichika snickered at the memory "She's such a friggin idiot!" and then he threw his head back and broke out laughing. "Well anyways time to knock the white witch down a few notches." Yes that was an attempted racial slur.

Ichika used an instructor/medical service entrance to get into the arena as he didn't have an I.S.

"I'm surprised you decided not to run away." Said Cecilia "Though if you surrender now I might just forgive you."

'I had my suspicions but…yep just another delusional girl' thought Ichika with deadpanned expression.

"Although I will admit the you do look like you mean to fight seriously however-" Ichika tuned her out and turn on his communicator.

"So when does the match start?" asked Ichika getting bored

"It actually started the moment you entered the arena" said Yamada from the control room that oversees the matches.

"Really? Alright then" Ichika took aim with his M82 now he wasn't aiming for the pilot, no he was doing something a bit more out of the box. He pulled the trigger three times as shots rang out going up towards Cecilia who apparently didn't take notice until it was too late. These were explosive rounds meaning they explode on impact causing more damage than a normal .50 caliber round would do which the normal round itself does a fair bit of damage. The first shot knocked the rifle out of her hand the second and third damaged and destroyed it.

Cecilia was stunned both at the accuracy of her opponent, her being a sniper herself knew that wasn't an easy shot to make and the fact that in the opening move of the match he already took out her primary weapon. However her face quickly contorted to anger. "How dare you destroy my rifle!" she shouted and sent her bits at Ichika who began firing he managed to nail two before the rest got to him and he needed to start moving to avoid laser beams. He wasn't avoiding the laser beams more that he used the angel that the bits were pointed in and used that to predict where they would shoot. One bit however got too close and in a single fluid movement drew his arc blade cutting from the sheathe on his thigh in two before it exploded luckily he moved far enough away from the blast. Seeing how half of her bits were down Cecilia recalled the remaining three.

During this time Ichika noticed that Cecilia didn't move at all nor did she engage with her knife, she also didn't shoot those missiles at him. So Ichika took this time to unloaded the rest of his clip which was extended to fourteen rounds at her it was an easy target despite the distance considering the significant size an I.S. gave a person. A total of five rounds hit her, one even managed to destroy another bit that was trying to attach itself back on to her wings.

"That is it! I have had enough of this." yelled Cecilia as two large barrels moved up from her legs. Two missiles shot out and came after him. "If you surrender then I'll stop the missiles."

'Like this isn't the first heat seeking rocket propelled explosive to come after me.' Thought Ichika with an annoyed look as he switched to his arc blade. 'Yeah this will probably stop the missiles.' Thought Ichika unsurely, as he prepared the knife.

The missiles closed in and Ichika used a dial on the hilt to turn up the power output making the blade course with so much electrical discharge it looked more like an energy sword and in one quick motion tapped both of the missiles with his sword, this was enough to short circuit their guidance system they fell to the ground undetonated. 'holy crap!' Ichika thought as he looked at what he did 'so Fred wasn't kidding when he said he stopped a long range missile strike with this thing…and now I owe him five bucks.' He then heard something hovering next to him, when he turned he saw the remaining two bits from Cecilia floating there "Well shit." both bits simultaneously shot at him however he managed to activate his fold out shield in time to block. The force pushed him away as the bits chased after him as he skidded to a halt keeping the shield up. The bits waiting for him to lower his shield he did but his speed was too great to anticipate and with one swipe from his Arc blade he managed to destroy the two and used his shield to protect from the resulting explosion.

Ichika smirked at the way the battle was going, he has taken out her primary, secondary and back up long range weaponry the only thing left was that knife she mentioned. "What's wrong Cecilia?" he taunted "I thought you said you would beat me, is this the best you got?"

"Shut up!" Cecilia yelled and she did bee-line toward him materializing some a rather large knife which could be considered a great sword by normal standards.

'It's an I.S., of course it would have over-sized weaponry even for its back up' thought Ichika with deadpanned Ichika as he prepared his own blade using a reverse grip style, he had his rifle and remaining ammo drop so as not to weigh him down.

Cecilia landed and they engage in close quarters combat. Ichika took great care not to meet her blows head on and instead redirected the massive 'knife', and then made several strikes when she was off balance the arc blade sparking as it affected her shield.

The spectators looked on in awe at what was happening, they spent their lives growing up being led to believe the I.S. was invincible, that women were stronger than men, yet here he was, a guy, going toe to toe with an I.S. and winning. It was inconceivable to them, yet it was happening before their very eyes.

In the control room the two teachers watched in amazement. "Wow, Orimura is incredible." Said Yamada as she watched him skillfully dodge and redirect Cecilia's attacks "for someone to even put an I.S. pilot in this position, is incredible on its own. Is this because you trained him?"

"No it's not" said Chifuyu also with a somewhat surprised look on her face "I didn't even know he was capable of this." She continued to watch it. 'I need to find out what he's been doing those years I was gone.'

Back in the arena the two were trading blows, Ichika seemed to be mostly dodging at this point, which suited him just fine, Cecilia however was getting irritated at how evasive the man in front of her was. 'He's a man, right?' thought Cecilia, as he evaded yet another strike. 'Men are suppose to weak, right? Then how has this man being able to fight me down to such a condition?'

'Lets, see here, I'm getting bored so might as well wrap this up' Decided Ichika as he sheathed his blade much to the confusion of everyone watching, Cecilia went for a stabbing motion however Ichika stepped to the side and kicked the blade as it passed, both surprising Cecilia and throwing her off balance. Ichika then delivered a punch to her gut. And to everyone's surprise she felt it as she bent over clutching the point of impact. Ichika however delivered the final blow via karate chop to the back of the neck knocking her out.

As Cecilia's vision faded into blackness she thought 'You are strong aren't you?'

Her I.S. dematerialized no longer feeling the feedback from its pilot, Ichika caught her as she fell and gently placed her on the ground and looked up to face the crowd. "Alright then I guess this throws out men being weaker than girls!" he said the audio receptors in the arena amplifying what he was saying "and the fact that no one has been able to defeat an I.S. before well I guess they just weren't trying hard enough!" the crowd just watched him shock as a medical team came down and put Cecilia on a stretcher and took her away "one last thing… I AM INVINCIBLE!" he shouted raising a fist in the air, normally you'd laugh at someone claiming this. But no one dared laughed, here was the guy who they didn't expect to last ten seconds into the fight, the guy just pulled off the previously thought impossible right in front of their eyes. The guy who just faced the prominent beliefs of the modern world and threw them out the window.

The only thing they could think of was 'This guy IS invincible.'

Ichika collected his gear began to walk out of the arena, as the announcement came over the speaker "Match Over: Winner Cecilia Alcott."

"Huh!?" asked Ichika surprised.

"What!?" asked Houki also surprised.

"WHAT!?" chorused the whole class on confusion.

* * *

**Back in the launch bay **

"So why did I lose?" Asked Ichika with an irked expression. Chifuyu and Yamada were there to meet him along with Houki who was by his side.

"In a I.S. battle it's illegal to use tactics that could bypass your opponents shields, as it could cause great harm to the pilot" said Chifuyu back to her stoic face "However what you did was nothing short of incredible, it just that the match was set up entirely against you even the rules."

"Got beaten by a freaking technicality…" Grumbled Ichika indignantly however he then perked up as he realized something "Hey wait this is actually great, I proved that I could beat an I.S. without one, and I also don't have to be class representative! Everybody wins, and I don't have to deal with that pain in the ass job for the school year. hahaha" he laughed "I feel like celebrating!"

"Glad you're over it." Said Chifuyu as both she and Yamada shared a perplexed look. "But where did you get all that gear in the first place?"

"Like I said from my job." Said Ichika still in happy tone.

"And what is that job exactly?" asked Chifuyu curious as to why he responds in vague answers. Ichika held out a fold out shield an deployed it for the first time everyone noticed there was an insignia on it. It had the outline of a shield with a hammer inside.

"I work for Guardian Arms Industries, it's a weapons manufacturer specializing in defense both personal and otherwise, along with few offensive weaponry. I started working there like a month after you left for Germany though right now I'm not much more than an errand boy they still pay well though, and they occasionally let me test out the new gear they made." Explained Ichika, Guardian arms is a real company it's the front Guardrail uses to get funding for operations and independently develop gear that their operators may need in the field.

"That explains your familiarity with weapons you used" said Chifuyu as Ichika retracted his shield.

"Yep, so I called them, and they delivered the stuff to me and you saw what happened after that." Said Ichika.

"Yes that was absolutely amazing Orimura!" praised Yamada "You are the first person to ever do this."

"Yeah I'm pretty awesome." Said Ichika a bit cocky, and who could blame him.

"So how did you know that hand to hand combat could get past the shields?" asked Houki as she played the battle over in her head.

"That's right, I didn't even know that." said Yamada

"Probably because he's the first idiot crazy enough to even attempt it." Said Chifuyu, aren't brother-sister relationships great?

"Well this goes back to the lessons in class" said Ichika totally ignoring the idiot comment, the three females looked at him expectantly. "When I heard you guys explaining the shield the description was 'protects against any life threatening injury' so when I was planning this fight out while I was getting my gear on I thought to myself 'punches and kicks aren't necessarily life threatening right?'"

"And you bet that whole fight on the 'what-if' of that theory?" asked Chifuyu incredulously.

"What? Oh hell no!" denied Ichika "I would've quickly pulled back and just keep on grinding down her shields with the arc blade if that failed. What do you think I am some sort of idiot?"

"You're the one who said you could take her without an I.S." put in Houki as the teachers nodded.

"And look how that turned out." Defended Ichika "well I'm done here, you people are ruining my joy and my shoulder his sore because a .50 caliber recoil is a bitch!" With that Ichika left, Houki followed soon after.

"Hey wait! get back here and pick up your gear!" Yelled Chifuyu a little annoyed that he just left the high grade military equipment right there. He came back and quickly put gear away as if he done the same task many times before leaving again with the crates

* * *

**Later The Dormitory Halls**

"Today wasn't such a bad day after all!" said Ichika in an easygoing manner with his hands behind his head, as they walked through dormitory hall. Ichika mailed the gear back to the Guardrail safe house so they wouldn't take up space in the dorm. And Now all he was looking forward to was nice relaxing evening.

"Yeah…" agreed Houki a little overwhelmed at what she saw today. They went into their dorm and sat down on their respective beds as Ichika called Ira.

"Hey Ira guess what?" said Ichika with a grin on his face.

_"You somehow managed to beat the I.S.."_ said Ira in a bored tone as if it was more of a fact then a guess.

"Well that killed all the fun." Said Ichika "Yes, I did. How did you know."

_"It's all over the even news, along with an audio recording of that little speech you did afterwards."_ Said Ira in a sly tone _"Men everywhere are now calling you the 'Invincible Paragon of Manliness' you must be so proud. On the other hand extremist feminist groups are calling you a plague that needs to be put down."_

"Okay That one…That one I'm proud of." Said Ichika, proud that he was able to piss someone off with his actions.

_"Of course you are."_ Said Ira _"Anyways the guys in the lab have started constructing your personal I.S."_

"You guys are making me an I.S.?" asked Ichika a bit surprised at the news. This also caught Houki's attention.

_"Yeah, at first this other company was going to make it, and they were excited to get publicity for making the I.S. that first ever male pilot will use. But we showed them that you were employed with Guardian Arms, and so the government handed over the project and core to us."_ Said Ira _"The look on those guys faces as they handed over the core to us was priceless! I should have taken a picture!" _ Ira began laughing.

"Why didn't you?" asked Ichika.

_"I was too busy laughing!"_ replied Ira and they both broke out laughing. To think that these are the 'good' guys in the world right now. _"Alright I have to go an operation I'm suppose to supervise just started, so I'll talk to later."_ And with that she hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Houki as she listened to Ichika talking.

"To make a long story short, I'm on the news for beating Cecilia for some reason, my company is making me a personal I.S., and my shoulder is as sore as hell." Said Ichika, before Houki could respond there was a knock on the door and Yuki walked in. "Hey Yuki." greeted Ichika casually. "What brings you here?"

"Over the past few days I have heard that some idiot first year was stupid enough to challenge a representative cadet without piloting an I.S. themselves." Said Yuki "I know only one idiot crazy enough to try that. Then I see on the news of how that turned out. What I'm wondering is how the hell you're still alive?"

"Because I'm Invincible." Said Ichika with a cocky smirk, with raising his right fist in the air, before clutching his right shoulder in pain because that was the arm that he used to fire the .50 caliber rifle.

"Oh You are obviously invincible." Said Yuki sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you try firing a fifty caliber rifle and redirecting an I.S. sized combat knife with your own knife?" defended Ichika, Yuki sighed and began walking over to him.

"Move over." She ordered with a stoic face.

"What?" asked Ichika confused.

"Just move." Ichika did so and Yuki sat down behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, and began massaging him. Ichika instantly relaxed into it.

"That feels nice…" he said with pleased expression.

"Wha….wha….what are you doing!?" stuttered Houki her face flushing red. With either embarrassment or jealousy or both.

"A massage." Said Yuki plainly as small smile came to her lips "think of it as sort of congratulations for defeating an I.S.."

"There's still no reason for you to that!" she protested. But her protest went unheard.

* * *

**Cecilia's Room**

Cecilia was in the shower she woke up not too long ago in the infirmary as the nurse there told her that she did win, but she remembers being knocked unconscious. When the nurse elaborated she learned it was only due to a technicality that she won. But she did win…officially.

'If I did win then why do I feel so bad.' She thought to herself as the warm water washed over her. 'Ichika Orimura, what a strange man you are.' One of the strangest anyone would care to meet.

From this point on Cecilia decided that this man Ichika Orimura, has piqued her interest and would therefore try to get closer to him.

* * *

**Happy thanksgiving everybody! So here's the fight scene, originally I was going to have it that Ichika had the sniper rifle modified to be automatic and he would have some sort of advanced combat armor, but then I decide that would be too much of a pain in the ass to describe due to it being complex. So I just decided to make Ichika seem crazier going into that fight with limited protection**

**Also this fight differs from my other Ichika defeats an I.S. without using one himself is that this time he willingly went into the fight and was somewhat prepared for it.**


End file.
